


Chaosmyth

by AkaashiRyuuki



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashiRyuuki/pseuds/AkaashiRyuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's merely a human. But cursed with the love of a vampire parent. She's merely a high-schooler. But was one day chased by a low-leveled demon, demanding for her blood and precious heart. Running for her life, she stumbled upon a stunning, huge, creepy-looking mansion. The demons are increasing so the unknown mansion was her last resort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushingly ran into the compound then knocked on the front door. It won't budge. But when the demon generated a ball of black energy, the door exploded and she was thrown inside. Only to land on a broad chest of a certain sleeping redhead. From there, realisation hits her like a thunder bolt,</p>
<p>Nothing is as it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ∆ Clock Strikes ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm new in archiveofourown so please take care of me! I'm originally a Wattpad writer for mostly Kuroko no Basuke's fan-fictions. There, Diabolik Lovers' fandom is very.... uh.... you get what I mean. So um, I'm trying out my luck here. Whatever it is, please enjoy and I'd appreciate comments (it's far more precious than anything else for me). And oh, warning: OOCness tend to happen. 
> 
> Alright, that's all. 
> 
> By my leave, mortals

**∆ Clock Strikes One.**

The sound of bell indicating that classes are over will be my most unforgettable sound ever. It's every student's happiness. Except that the bell at my school is broken so there are no sound of bell when classes are over.

    "Class done, kids. Go home and do your homework or I'll cut off your hands." The teacher warned nonchalantly and exited the room. Students began to talk; some laughs, some whines, some runs off quickly. As for me, my phone vibrated and I quickly answered the call.

    "Kizuna~" a familiar whining voice spoke from the end of the line and I smiled.

    "Yuma, I'm on my way. Just wait patiently." I said.

    He clicked his tongue. "But I got home already!"

    "What? Yuma, tell me you skipped class again."

    "Hehe, sorry." And I could imagine him clasping his hands together and grinned with closed eyes.

    "20 times for this month. Now wait there, I'm coming shortly." I said.

    "Hai hai~"

    I sighed and cut off the call. Yuma, or how he wanted people to call him Edgar. He's a good friend of mine with three brothers: Ruki, Kou and Azusa.

    I am Akatsuki Kizuna. 16 years old and living with the Mukami brothers because they adopted me 2 weeks after my parents went missing in a terrorist attack far from Japan. Kou and Azusa are rarely in Japan so I only got close to Ruki and Yuma. I am basically an orphan now but with those Mukami siblings, I don't feel abandoned much.

    "Sweet." A male voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head and saw a guy in our school uniform, towering over me. Brown hair, brown eyes, he seems ordinary. But why does my heart keep telling me to run?

    "How can I help you?" I spoke.

    He tilted his head to the right and licked his lips in hunger. Then his breath hitched. I frowned. "Mngh! I can't hold it in anymore!!!!" he yelled and lunged towards me. I yelped and dodged under his attack.

    THE HECK IS HE A VAMPIRE OR WHAT!?!!

    His eyes showed hunger and anger. He made a weird strangling sound and suddenly his eyes bulged out and the clothes went torn, his back grew 5 times bigger, horns grew from both sides of his head and his body was covered in fur.

    "Blood!!" he growled and threw the wooden table at me. It flew past above my head and crashed into pieces as it collided with the wall. Without having a second thought, I began to run to wherever far I can get from this demon. I left the school ground and now running on the sidewalk.

    Surprisingly, the demon grew another 2 legs and began chasing after me. I hurriedly withdrew my phone and speed-dialed Yuma's number.

BEEP BEEP----BEEP BEEP----

     _Come on!!_

    "Yuma's in the shower. Ruki's speaking."

    I sighed with relief. "Ruki you have to help me!" I shouted.

    "Oh—what, wait, why?" he questioned.

    "Damn I don't know what's happening but right now an animal—no, a demon maybe, is chasing after me demanding for my blood like what the heck—uh, Ruki where are you!?"

    I heard him cursed and mumbled then shouted and I could make out one sentence.

     _"YUMA! GET OUT! WE NEED TO FIND KIZUNA! THE SEAL'S BROKEN!"_ _I_

    I frowned. Seal? What seal?

    "Ruki, what are you—"

    I couldn't finish my sentence as the demon grabbed my leg and I fell on the road harshly. I screamed and my phone fell from my grasp, landing beside my face. The demon had got me completely!

    "KIZUNA!"

    I heard Ruki's shout before the phone was smashed into pieces. I need to save myself rather than worrying about my phone. Fuuuu my pictures with cosplayers-- anyway, I gathered all my strength, summoned my courage and kicked his stomach, clambered to my feet and began to run again. The demon growled and followed me as if I'm his source of life.

    After what felt like a million years of running, I spotted a huge, creepy-looking mansion a few meters away from me and decided almost immediately that that is my last resort. I turned at the corner and rushed to the mansion, pushed the gate open (surprisingly) and knocked on the front door violently.

    No one answered the door.

    I tried to open it but failed. As if on cue, I turned my head around and saw the demon facing me with a ball of black energy (I guess) above his head. It howled and threw it to me. I dodged but the blast was powerful enough to destroy the door and sent me flying to the inside.

    I landed on a couch—no, wait—I looked down and gasped when I saw I'd landed on someone's chest. I quickly got down. However, I was suddenly pulled and the guy that I landed on was on top of me. He was staring down at me with a grin and lustful eyes. I blinked repeatedly.

    "Who—"

    He couldn't finish his sentence when another ball of black energy hit the both of us, sending us to the wall. I winced in pain.

    "What the hell is a demon doing here?!" he yelled and rolled to one side as the demon attacked again. The guy cursed, got up and lunged at the demon. They rolled on the floor and stopped with the guy on top. He raised his fist and I saw a flash of blinding red light. I had to shut my eyes close or I'd be blind for life. When I opened it back, the demon had gone and the guy was kneeling in front of me, frowning.

    "Who," he hissed menacingly. "Are you?"

    Before I could answer, a voice cut me off.

    "What are all these mess, Ayato?" the voice said. The guy in front of me, Ayato probably, turned his head around. I tilted my head to the right and saw a guy with purplish black hair standing behind Ayato, towering us two. He was wearing frameless glasses and his hair is neatly combed. He reminded me of a butler.

    "Reiji," Ayato sighed. "A demon broke in."

    Reiji seemed shocked but hid his expression pretty well. "A demon?" he frowned.

    "I smell demon, what happened?" another voice broke in. There stood a guy who's shorter than Reiji and Ayato, hugging a teddy bear with another guy wearing a fedora hat, frowning.

    "Kanato, Raito." Reiji acknowledged.

    I guess the small one is Kanato because he glanced at Reiji when he spoke his name. Raito had a menacing grin when he saw me.

    "You guys are noisy, I smell something unpleasant."

    "What a mess. Tch!"

    Two guys appeared next. One has blonde hair and earpiece plugged to his ears. Another has a lazy look but dangerous eyes and silvery white hair. I blinked. Um, is this some kind of host club? Because that Ayato guy looks like Ruki ._. and they are hot too.

    "Shuu, is she the sacrificial bride?" Reiji asked.

    The one with earplug lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. "No. That man said we won't be getting one this year." He replied. Oh so that's Shuu.

    "I see," Reiji nodded and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He turned to me. "Who are you, then?"

    "Uh, Akatsuki Kizuna from—"

    "Doesn't matter, she'll die a minute from now." Ayato said and licked his lips. "She smells so good." He added.

    "Ayato, spare me some. I'd like to taste too." Raito spoke and grinned at me. Ayato grinned and only now I saw his two sharp fangs. He held my shoulders firmly and leaned closer.

Okay....

What is he going to do....

He chuckled at my neck and I felt his hot breath. I shivered. HE SHOULD STOP IT BEFORE I LOSE MY COOL AND LAUGH LIKE A MANIAC RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IT TICKLES.

    He took a deep breath and was about to bury his fangs on my neck when suddenly a flashlight passed between us like a lightning, making Ayato winced in pain and clutched his shirt where his chest is located. He pulled back and stared at me, bewildered. I blinked in confusion.

    "What—"

    "What's the matter, Ayato? Done?" Raito said then pushed Ayato aside. Ayato was still frowning at me even when pushed by Raito. Raito held my shoulders and approached my neck. The light flashed again and Raito had the same reaction as Ayato.

    "What are you?" Raito queried, narrowing his eyes.

    "Like I said—" before I could finish my sentence, again, a knife flew towards me. I was able to dodge in time and as it hit the wall, the same light flashed through and Subaru flinched.

    "What was that?" Subaru mumbled.

    "We can't hurt her. Isn't that obvious enough?" Shuu spoke. I thought he's asleep.

    "That's absurd! Ore-sama can hurt anyone!" Ayato spat. I frowned.  _Ore-sama? Seriously? How cocky can this guy be?_

    "Whatever it is, you should go back, Akatsuki-san." Reiji said.

    I checked my wristwatch. 23:55! "Uh, ano, as you see, I was chased by demons you know...." I trailed off.

    "I am aware of that." Reiji nodded.

    "So," I continued and cleared my throat before continuing what I'm about to say. "So I have no place to stay. It's almost midnight and I can't go back searching for my house since it's dark and I don't even know where this is."

    He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Go up the stairs, 4 rooms to your left." He decided.

    I grinned and pumped my fist up in the air. "Yes! Thank you Reiji-san!" I said and stood to walk but my head swayed and I fell back to the floor. I frowned and touched the back of my head. Liquid—no, blood. Ouch. I bit my lower lip to suppress the pain. I could everyone's eyes on me. And then I heard something big fell. It's my body.

_Ah...no good. My vision is blurring._

    "Ayato, bring her to room." I thought I heard Reiji said that.

    Ayato clicked his tongue. "Why me?"

    Then I couldn't hear Reiji's answer because at that moment, only the blackness welcomed me.

ØØØØ

_Kizuna! If you can hear me, then good! I have no stable connections and I can't reach your phone. I guess it's dead. But I want you to know one thing. Stay strong! We'll come and save you!_

    "Oi."

    I gasped and shot my eyes open. That's when I realized my lower body was under the bed. I blinked in confusion. Ayato clicked his tongue out of nowhere and pulled me up. "I just left you for like 5 minutes, and you're under the bed. If I had left you for an hour, I wonder if you'll be in the shower by then." He sighed and glared at me.

    "Sorry for troubling you. But where is this, though?" I asked.

    "Sakamaki Manor. This is quite far from Akihabara." He replied and stood to leave me. But he stopped right in front of the door. "Seriously, what are you, iron board?" he queried.

    I gasped. "IRON BOARD?! A-ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY CHE—OI! I AM A70!" I yelled.

    He chuckled. "Still flat."

    I pouted and glared at him. "I am Akatsuki Kizuna. My name is Kizuna not iron board. I am a human."

    "Then explain why we can't hurt you." He demanded.

    "How the heck should I know!"

    He narrowed his eyes and twisted the doorknob when suddenly; a loud boom destroyed the window. We turned our heads. I gasped, backed off and fell off the bed. It's a demon! About 3 meters in height and it was huge! It has big, pitch black eyes. Horns on either side of its head, hairy body and fierce breathing. He howled and blasted a ball of black energy, the size of a basketball. It almost hit me but I dodged by rolling to the other side. Now I'm in front of Ayato. He was still at the door.

    "Shouldn't we run?" I asked him.

    "Let Ore-sama finish this shit." He smirked, pulled me back and went to the demon. It attacked Ayato but Ayato ducked under and punched its abdomen. His attack was sparkling—no, I mean his fist is shining—no you get what I mean. He's using magic. Or something like that. The demon growled in pain and attacked again.

    Ayato and the demon sparred. Their strengths were equal and they moved so fast my eyes can barely record their movements. Few minutes after, Ayato was exhausted. He panted and landed on his knees. The demon was about to attack him and I did the spontaneous thing ever. I grabbed the lamp stand beside the bed, went in front of Ayato and blocked the demon's punch. I winced at the impact.

    "What are you doing—ugh!" Ayato grunted in pain and panted some more.

    "What's wrong, Ayato?" I asked, panicked, as his face was pale.

    "I'm out of energy. I need blood." He replied.

    I frowned. "Blood?"

    The demon attacked again. I pushed Ayato to the wall and dodged the attack. The demon attempted to hit me but I struck the lamp to its eyes. It screeched in pain.

    "Don't you.... Get it?!" Ayato said with difficulties.

    "Get what?!" I asked and hit the demon's face and the bulb broke into pieces.

    "We are vampires."

    My orbs widened and my movements stopped.  _Vampires?!_

    At that moment, the demon took its chance to hit me. I was thrown to the wall, beside Ayato and quickly sat up. The demon was going crazy. I glanced at the almost lifeless lad beside me. "Ayato." I spoke.

    "What?"

    "Drink my blood."

    "Are you crazy?! I was almost killed when I tried to do that!"

    I held his shoulders firmly. "Do it! It's the only way to stop that demon!" I urged. He leaned forward. "Not on the neck. I'm very ticklish." I warned.

    "Just stay put." He said and pushed me to the wall. I gasped when his hair got into contact with my neck. He took a deep breath before plunging his fangs into my shoulder. I grabbed his hair and giggled.

    "Oh my, Ayato. Make it fast, this is too ticklish!" I whispered.

    He didn't answer, probably too absorbed in sucking my blood. I continued laughing. I was still laughing when he pulled away and faced the demon. In a few seconds, the demon distinguished into thin air and Ayato knelt in front of me.

    "Your blood...." He trailed off.

    I chuckled. "What? Tasty?"

    "Powerful."

    "Of course. I am powerful~" I joked then got up to change my now bloodied clothes. But I was having a headache and fell on my knees.  _Again!?_

    "Kizuna." Ayato spoke. I turned to him and saw him frowning.

    "What?"

    "Are you hurt somewhere?" he asked.

    "Um yeah. On my head."

    He stared at me in disbelief. "I'm hurting too."

    I shrugged. "Then go rest."

    He gritted his teeth. "Don't you get it?!"

    "Get what?"

    He pushed me so hard, I hit the closet and a box fell on my head. I groaned.

And so does he.

**_No way._ **


	2. ∆ Clock Strikes TWO

**∆ Clock Strikes Two.**

Reiji allowed me to use their high school uniform in exchange of my now torn uniform. I am downstairs, pouring some water in a glass before setting out to head back to the Mukami manor. I was pushing the front gate when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. I turned my head and saw Ayato panting.

"Don't!" he said. 

"Ayato, if I get far from you, maybe the connection whatsoever can stop—"

"You're as stupid as an iron board!" he cursed and dragged me to the fountain near the garden. 

"Don't prevent me from going back home!" I argued, not believing him and walked to the gate. But as soon as my right foot stepped on the ground outside, Ayato screamed. 

It stopped me dead on my tracks, because it didn't sound like anger or magic, but like he was in pain, like someone had stuck him in the belly. The surrounding went silent. I didn't turn around. I was frozen. There was a thump and I looked. 

Ayato cradled his head in one hand, and his skin was covered in sweat. "Kizuna," he said, choking it out. "You can't—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Part of me wanted to bolt and part of me wanted to get him a cold washrag and a cup of mint tea. He staggered forward. 

"You can't..." Ayato closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. "You can't go out there alone, without protection."

He pushed himself forward and swayed in place. He didn't stop rubbing his head.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Come back to the house. You can't leave. I have to protect you."

That was when I figured it out. It sure took me long enough. 

"Are you cursed?" I asked.

He jerked his head towards the doorway and his face turned grim.

"Are you?" I urged.

"Get inside." He demanded. I obliged and we sat on the couch.

"Well," I spoke. "You are, aren't you? That's why you have to protect me."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up. "When did it happen? During the fight, I assume—"

"Your blood."

"My blood was  _that_  powerful it connects our sense of pain!?" I said, devastated.

"Feelings, emotions, everything, Kizuna." he said and stood. He looked really frustrated.

"It's called Blood-Bond." A voice spoke. We turned our heads and saw Reiji walking towards us. 

"There's nothing the both of you can do to fix it. Ayato, class is starting. Get in the car." Reiji said and walked off.

Blood-bond? 

Ayato grabbed my arm and headed out. Guess I'm stuck with this snobby brat.

ØØØØ

Because of our Blood-Bond problems, Ayato and I had to be in the same class with Reiji's help. Kanato is in the same class, too. But he always looks so creepy I'm too afraid to approach him. When the bell rang, the teacher walked out of the class and the students exited the classroom to go for lunch. 

"Oi," Ayato called and I turned. "Follow me."

I obliged silently. We went to the fourth floor and arrived at a room. He entered then gestured at the stove. "Serve me Takoyaki." He ordered. I frowned and stared at him. 

"Quit staring. Do it."

"I'm sorry but, sir," I purposely inserted the formality. "I don't know how to make or cook or whatever the verb is, Takoyaki."

He looked at me, bewildered. I blinked. "You're useless." He muttered. I sighed. 

"Look, why don't you search how to break this curse instead. Because with this curse, we can't go far from each other, am I right?" I said.

He huffed. "I'll ask Reiji about that."

"Lazy ass," I murmured and spun. "I'm going to the library if you don't mind."

"I do mind. I don't like the library."

"Well serves you right." I shrugged and walked out, knowing he had to follow me as well. Soon, I walked beside him. "Are there any other vampires here?" I asked.

"Of course there is. This is a night school." 

"Approximately?"

"70% of the students are vampires. 10% are albinos and 20% are brats who are too lazy to wake up in the morning." He replied.

"Wow, you did your research well." I commented. 

"I'm smart, Kizuna." He rolled his eyes. 

"Hm, so the reason why we can't get far from each other even in this school is because it isn't safe?" I said, ignoring his statement. He merely hummed. "I thought this school is safe because it's school." I added.

"Schools are safe but not this school. You coexist with vampires. It's night, more like their morning and they're hungry, usually. You could be a target." He explained.

"And I'm not because?"

"You're not in the same class as the hungry ones. They usually 'reside' in the last class. We're in the first." 

"You're quite smart, eh being in the first class and all." I stated.

"I told you that."

"Whatever. Was there a case where a human dies because he/she was eaten—" I trailed off and tilted my head. "Uh... Drunken?"

"A human doesn't usually die immediately after being bitten—"

"Oh, it's bitten." I murmured.

"—But they will faint because they lost a lot of blood." 

"Ah, we're here!" I smiled. Ayato slapped the back of my head then pinched my ear. "Don't ignore me, stupid!" he chided. I winced.

"A-ah!! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I won't ignore you again! Help! Let me g—"

"Shh!!" a voice halted me.

We turned to look and saw the librarian glaring at us. Ayato let go and dragged me to the deeper section. I pouted. "Look, now my reputation as the good girl who had just moved from town is ruined." I said.

He reciprocated my action by ignoring my statement then sat on one of the chairs. "Go search for your book. This place sucks. Hurry." He said. I spun and started searching. Like hell I know what I should search for. So I went around randomly and read the titles. 

Until I came across a book called "Seven Curses of the Living Dead". It was dark blue and hard-covered. It caught my attention because it was the only one there without graphics printed. I pulled it out. From the index, I could read the titles, or the curses' name to be exact. 

_Introduction_

_Curse and Cure ø1- Painless Wound_

_Curse and Cure ø2- Eternal Soul_

_Curse and Cure ø3- Renaissance_

_Curse and Cure ø4- Headless Horseman_

_Curse and Cure ø5- Under Stories_

_Curse and Cure ø6- Six hundred and sixty-seven_

_Curse and Cure ø7- The Seven Deadly Sins_

_Closure_

_Extra: Seventh sins'_

"Interesting," I nodded to myself. "I'll probably have Ayato borrow this for me."

"No, you're not borrowing anything, dear." A hoarse voice spoke, low. I spun. "Especially not that one." The librarian pointed to the book on my hand. 

He was a male with wavy brown hair and an unusual school uniform. I backed a step away. He grinned and approached. "I smell a curse. You're cursed, eh, dear human?" he whispered. Is he a vampire?

"Not me." I shrugged and my free hand reached for another book on the shelf. 

"Give me that book." He ordered. 

"This one," I raised my right hand then left hand. "Or this one?"

"Seven Curses of the Living Dead." He hissed.

Upon reflexes, I threw the other book at him and tried to run. But he was faster than I expected. He regained his composure as quickly and grabbed my arm, twisting it to a few degrees. I groaned and it grabbed a fistful hair of mine. 

"Hands off her, you filthy demon." Ayato appeared, sending glares at the librarian. 

It grinned then held tighter. I winced and clutched the book before an inspiration came to mind. "Ayato!" I called out and threw the book to him. "This might help us! Catch!"

And as he did, the demon screeched and I disappeared with him.

ØØØØ 

Although they remained a stoic face, they were still worried about their beloved brother, Ayato who was in agony. Reiji had sent him to his room and locked it in case he went wild. Shuu was studying the book Kizuna had given Ayato. 

"Demons keep appearing since she came." Raito spoke.

"She attracted them all." Kanato added.

Reiji sipped his tea calmly and Subaru asked, "Did you do a research on her background, Reiji?"

"She's cursed before Ayato." He replied then gestured at the book Shuu was holding. "The answers might be in there but I don't see how Shuu can interpret that language." 

Before anyone could ask why, Shuu held up the book and turned for them to see. The writing weren't in Japanese or English. It wasn't even alphabets. It was written in symbols in which no one had ever seen them except maybe for the writer himself. 

"Maybe the cursed one might know how to read," Subaru said. "Like, the book is only for the cursed."

"I agree." Reiji nodded. 

"Oh, we're going to see how Ayato-kun is doing." Raito smiled and got off the sofa. They all headed to Ayato's room and entered after Reiji unlocked the door.

Ayato was on his bed, staring into nothing. When he heard the door being opened, he glanced behind. "She's probably asleep. The pain had lessened." He spoke before anyone asked. 

"You might want to see this, Ayato." Reiji said and handed him the book. Ayato didn't touch it. 

"Don't get it close to me. It hurts." He muttered and Shuu frowned.

ØØØØ 

_"You're not a vampire. You're not even one of us. You're a mere human, cursed with the love of a vampire parent. That is why we're taking you in."_

I woke up with a start and slapped my forehead hard. "Where did I hear those words?" 

A thump was heard and I hugged my knees. Damn. This isn't like me to get scared but the demon is too ugly and terrifying. The door opened, revealing it. "Good morning, human." It spoke. 

"Morning," I replied then managed a small smile. "I feel like I'm acting in the 'Beauty and the Beast' movie."

It stomped to my side and held me up by one arm. "We're going for food hunting." It said.

"And the reason you bring me along is?" I queried.

"Because you're the one who will climb the trees and collect my food." 

"Such a lazy demon." I murmured and wriggled my hand free. "Show me the way, then. I'm hungry too."

It led the way and I trailed behind. We exited the shrine and walked further before reaching a forest. It was really dark despite the scorching sun up above. I grimaced. "Do you bring a torchlight, beast?" I asked.

"Why would I need a torch?" it replied. 

" _I_ need a torch!" I raised my voice, slightly exasperated at its attitude. Well I shouldn't be because it's a demon, what do I expect?

"Just go." It pushed my back and I entered the dark area. It scared the hell out of me because a dark bedroom to sleep is normal but dark forest is definitely a no-no! I gulped nervously and adjusted to the darkness. 

Just as my fear was about to disappear somewhere, I heard a howl. I flinched and halted. "Oh, don't mind that. Those are wolves." The demon told me.

"Wolves?!" I shouted. 

"They're harmless." It replied simply. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Oi, this one." The demon called out and gestured at a tree.

I cracked my knuckles and began climbing. Well, thank God I often had tree-climbing competitions with Yuma back at the manor so I can be considered a pro. I could make out the shape of the fruits and grabbed some, plucking it easily. 

"Catch." I told it and dropped the fruits to the ground. 

"This would be enough. Get down. We'll move to the next tree." 

I climbed down carefully and followed it further. However, as we neared another tree, I realized I wasn't following the demon. I was following the librarian. I frowned and shook my head slightly. "Did you just transform?" I spoke and the librarian stopped and spun, staring at me as if I've just turned into a kitten. 

He looked down at himself and held my hand. "We're running away." He said and began to run. I ran as well. "Why are we running suddenly?" I queried.

"Demons would be going after us." 

"What?"

"We're vulnerable as of now—" I didn't hear what he was saying afterwards because he drifted away from me. My leg was held by something. I shrieked when it lifted me up and threw me to a tree. 

"Feast! Feast!" voices were heard. I clenched my fists and stood. 

-

Ayato clutched the bed sheet tightly, as if his life depended on it. He was sweating and panting. "Damn it," he cursed and groaned. "She's really scared."

"I think we're all affected by her presence... or curse." Subaru spoke up. 

"Because neither of us could detect her location. We're weakened without her." Raito frowned, for the first time his face was too fierce. 

"I found her." Shuu said then clenched his teeth, his mind tired.

"It sure took you long enough, eh?" Raito said. The brothers had shared their power to give way for Shuu to concentrate on her location. 

"We're going right away." Reiji said.

"Who's bringing Ayato?" Kanato asked.

-

They appeared exactly where Kizuna was. She was with the librarian who was in human form. The librarian was in front of her, facing three demons in demon form. Reiji eliminated one while Kanato and Raito eliminated the other two. Ayato looked up and breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"That hurt a lot." He murmured then approached Kizuna and the librarian. 

The librarian went to a protective mode, as if Ayato would harm her. Kizuna was half awake as she was attacked continuously before the librarian had realized he was running alone, and came back to her. "Let her go. She's mine." Ayato spoke.

"How is she yours?" the librarian growled lowly.

Ayato said no further then pushed the guy away roughly and lifted Yuu up in his arms. "Give me the book!" The librarian yelled as Ayato walked away.

Ayato paid him no attention and disappeared with his brothers.

Reiji allowed me to use their high school uniform in exchange of my now torn uniform. I am downstairs, pouring some water in a glass before setting out to head back to the Mukami manor. I was pushing the front gate when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. I turned my head and saw Ayato panting.

"Don't!" he said. 

"Ayato, if I get far from you, maybe the connection whatsoever can stop—"

"You're as stupid as an iron board!" he cursed and dragged me to the fountain near the garden. 

"Don't prevent me from going back home!" I argued, not believing him and walked to the gate. But as soon as my right foot stepped on the ground outside, Ayato screamed. 

It stopped me dead on my tracks, because it didn't sound like anger or magic, but like he was in pain, like someone had stuck him in the belly. The surrounding went silent. I didn't turn around. I was frozen. There was a thump and I looked. 

Ayato cradled his head in one hand, and his skin was covered in sweat. "Kizuna," he said, choking it out. "You can't—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Part of me wanted to bolt and part of me wanted to get him a cold washrag and a cup of mint tea. He staggered forward. 

"You can't..." Ayato closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. "You can't go out there alone, without protection."

He pushed himself forward and swayed in place. He didn't stop rubbing his head.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Come back to the house. You can't leave. I have to protect you."

That was when I figured it out. It sure took me long enough. 

"Are you cursed?" I asked.

He jerked his head towards the doorway and his face turned grim.

"Are you?" I urged.

"Get inside." He demanded. I obliged and we sat on the couch.

"Well," I spoke. "You are, aren't you? That's why you have to protect me."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up. "When did it happen? During the fight, I assume—"

"Your blood."

"My blood was  _that_  powerful it connects our sense of pain!?" I said, devastated.

"Feelings, emotions, everything, Kizuna." he said and stood. He looked really frustrated.

"It's called Blood-Bond." A voice spoke. We turned our heads and saw Reiji walking towards us. 

"There's nothing the both of you can do to fix it. Ayato, class is starting. Get in the car." Reiji said and walked off.

Blood-bond? 

Ayato grabbed my arm and headed out. Guess I'm stuck with this snobby brat.

ØØØØ

Because of our Blood-Bond problems, Ayato and I had to be in the same class with Reiji's help. Kanato is in the same class, too. But he always looks so creepy I'm too afraid to approach him. When the bell rang, the teacher walked out of the class and the students exited the classroom to go for lunch. 

"Oi," Ayato called and I turned. "Follow me."

I obliged silently. We went to the fourth floor and arrived at a room. He entered then gestured at the stove. "Serve me Takoyaki." He ordered. I frowned and stared at him. 

"Quit staring. Do it."

"I'm sorry but, sir," I purposely inserted the formality. "I don't know how to make or cook or whatever the verb is, Takoyaki."

He looked at me, bewildered. I blinked. "You're useless." He muttered. I sighed. 

"Look, why don't you search how to break this curse instead. Because with this curse, we can't go far from each other, am I right?" I said.

He huffed. "I'll ask Reiji about that."

"Lazy ass," I murmured and spun. "I'm going to the library if you don't mind."

"I do mind. I don't like the library."

"Well serves you right." I shrugged and walked out, knowing he had to follow me as well. Soon, I walked beside him. "Are there any other vampires here?" I asked.

"Of course there is. This is a night school." 

"Approximately?"

"70% of the students are vampires. 10% are albinos and 20% are brats who are too lazy to wake up in the morning." He replied.

"Wow, you did your research well." I commented. 

"I'm smart, Kizuna." He rolled his eyes. 

"Hm, so the reason why we can't get far from each other even in this school is because it isn't safe?" I said, ignoring his statement. He merely hummed. "I thought this school is safe because it's school." I added.

"Schools are safe but not this school. You coexist with vampires. It's night, more like their morning and they're hungry, usually. You could be a target." He explained.

"And I'm not because?"

"You're not in the same class as the hungry ones. They usually 'reside' in the last class. We're in the first." 

"You're quite smart, eh being in the first class and all." I stated.

"I told you that."

"Whatever. Was there a case where a human dies because he/she was eaten—" I trailed off and tilted my head. "Uh... Drunken?"

"A human doesn't usually die immediately after being bitten—"

"Oh, it's bitten." I murmured.

"—But they will faint because they lost a lot of blood." 

"Ah, we're here!" I smiled. Ayato slapped the back of my head then pinched my ear. "Don't ignore me, stupid!" he chided. I winced.

"A-ah!! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I won't ignore you again! Help! Let me g—"

"Shh!!" a voice halted me.

We turned to look and saw the librarian glaring at us. Ayato let go and dragged me to the deeper section. I pouted. "Look, now my reputation as the good girl who had just moved from town is ruined." I said.

He reciprocated my action by ignoring my statement then sat on one of the chairs. "Go search for your book. This place sucks. Hurry." He said. I spun and started searching. Like hell I know what I should search for. So I went around randomly and read the titles. 

Until I came across a book called "Seven Curses of the Living Dead". It was dark blue and hard-covered. It caught my attention because it was the only one there without graphics printed. I pulled it out. From the index, I could read the titles, or the curses' name to be exact. 

_Introduction_

_Curse and Cure ø1- Painless Wound_

_Curse and Cure ø2- Eternal Soul_

_Curse and Cure ø3- Renaissance_

_Curse and Cure ø4- Headless Horseman_

_Curse and Cure ø5- Under Stories_

_Curse and Cure ø6- Six hundred and sixty-seven_

_Curse and Cure ø7- The Seven Deadly Sins_

_Closure_

_Extra: Seventh sins'_

"Interesting," I nodded to myself. "I'll probably have Ayato borrow this for me."

"No, you're not borrowing anything, dear." A hoarse voice spoke, low. I spun. "Especially not that one." The librarian pointed to the book on my hand. 

He was a male with wavy brown hair and an unusual school uniform. I backed a step away. He grinned and approached. "I smell a curse. You're cursed, eh, dear human?" he whispered. Is he a vampire?

"Not me." I shrugged and my free hand reached for another book on the shelf. 

"Give me that book." He ordered. 

"This one," I raised my right hand then left hand. "Or this one?"

"Seven Curses of the Living Dead." He hissed.

Upon reflexes, I threw the other book at him and tried to run. But he was faster than I expected. He regained his composure as quickly and grabbed my arm, twisting it to a few degrees. I groaned and it grabbed a fistful hair of mine. 

"Hands off her, you filthy demon." Ayato appeared, sending glares at the librarian. 

It grinned then held tighter. I winced and clutched the book before an inspiration came to mind. "Ayato!" I called out and threw the book to him. "This might help us! Catch!"

And as he did, the demon screeched and I disappeared with him.

ØØØØ 

Although they remained a stoic face, they were still worried about their beloved brother, Ayato who was in agony. Reiji had sent him to his room and locked it in case he went wild. Shuu was studying the book Kizuna had given Ayato. 

"Demons keep appearing since she came." Raito spoke.

"She attracted them all." Kanato added.

Reiji sipped his tea calmly and Subaru asked, "Did you do a research on her background, Reiji?"

"She's cursed before Ayato." He replied then gestured at the book Shuu was holding. "The answers might be in there but I don't see how Shuu can interpret that language." 

Before anyone could ask why, Shuu held up the book and turned for them to see. The writing weren't in Japanese or English. It wasn't even alphabets. It was written in symbols in which no one had ever seen them except maybe for the writer himself. 

"Maybe the cursed one might know how to read," Subaru said. "Like, the book is only for the cursed."

"I agree." Reiji nodded. 

"Oh, we're going to see how Ayato-kun is doing." Raito smiled and got off the sofa. They all headed to Ayato's room and entered after Reiji unlocked the door.

Ayato was on his bed, staring into nothing. When he heard the door being opened, he glanced behind. "She's probably asleep. The pain had lessened." He spoke before anyone asked. 

"You might want to see this, Ayato." Reiji said and handed him the book. Ayato didn't touch it. 

"Don't get it close to me. It hurts." He muttered and Shuu frowned.

ØØØØ 

_"You're not a vampire. You're not even one of us. You're a mere human, cursed with the love of a vampire parent. That is why we're taking you in."_

I woke up with a start and slapped my forehead hard. "Where did I hear those words?" 

A thump was heard and I hugged my knees. Damn. This isn't like me to get scared but the demon is too ugly and terrifying. The door opened, revealing it. "Good morning, human." It spoke. 

"Morning," I replied then managed a small smile. "I feel like I'm acting in the 'Beauty and the Beast' movie."

It stomped to my side and held me up by one arm. "We're going for food hunting." It said.

"And the reason you bring me along is?" I queried.

"Because you're the one who will climb the trees and collect my food." 

"Such a lazy demon." I murmured and wriggled my hand free. "Show me the way, then. I'm hungry too."

It led the way and I trailed behind. We exited the shrine and walked further before reaching a forest. It was really dark despite the scorching sun up above. I grimaced. "Do you bring a torchlight, beast?" I asked.

"Why would I need a torch?" it replied. 

" _I_ need a torch!" I raised my voice, slightly exasperated at its attitude. Well I shouldn't be because it's a demon, what do I expect?

"Just go." It pushed my back and I entered the dark area. It scared the hell out of me because a dark bedroom to sleep is normal but dark forest is definitely a no-no! I gulped nervously and adjusted to the darkness. 

Just as my fear was about to disappear somewhere, I heard a howl. I flinched and halted. "Oh, don't mind that. Those are wolves." The demon told me.

"Wolves?!" I shouted. 

"They're harmless." It replied simply. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Oi, this one." The demon called out and gestured at a tree.

I cracked my knuckles and began climbing. Well, thank God I often had tree-climbing competitions with Yuma back at the manor so I can be considered a pro. I could make out the shape of the fruits and grabbed some, plucking it easily. 

"Catch." I told it and dropped the fruits to the ground. 

"This would be enough. Get down. We'll move to the next tree." 

I climbed down carefully and followed it further. However, as we neared another tree, I realized I wasn't following the demon. I was following the librarian. I frowned and shook my head slightly. "Did you just transform?" I spoke and the librarian stopped and spun, staring at me as if I've just turned into a kitten. 

He looked down at himself and held my hand. "We're running away." He said and began to run. I ran as well. "Why are we running suddenly?" I queried.

"Demons would be going after us." 

"What?"

"We're vulnerable as of now—" I didn't hear what he was saying afterwards because he drifted away from me. My leg was held by something. I shrieked when it lifted me up and threw me to a tree. 

"Feast! Feast!" voices were heard. I clenched my fists and stood. 

-

Ayato clutched the bed sheet tightly, as if his life depended on it. He was sweating and panting. "Damn it," he cursed and groaned. "She's really scared."

"I think we're all affected by her presence... or curse." Subaru spoke up. 

"Because neither of us could detect her location. We're weakened without her." Raito frowned, for the first time his face was too fierce. 

"I found her." Shuu said then clenched his teeth, his mind tired.

"It sure took you long enough, eh?" Raito said. The brothers had shared their power to give way for Shuu to concentrate on her location. 

"We're going right away." Reiji said.

"Who's bringing Ayato?" Kanato asked.

-

They appeared exactly where Kizuna was. She was with the librarian who was in human form. The librarian was in front of her, facing three demons in demon form. Reiji eliminated one while Kanato and Raito eliminated the other two. Ayato looked up and breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"That hurt a lot." He murmured then approached Kizuna and the librarian. 

The librarian went to a protective mode, as if Ayato would harm her. Kizuna was half awake as she was attacked continuously before the librarian had realized he was running alone, and came back to her. "Let her go. She's mine." Ayato spoke.

"How is she yours?" the librarian growled lowly.

Ayato said no further then pushed the guy away roughly and lifted Yuu up in his arms. "Give me the book!" The librarian yelled as Ayato walked away.

Ayato paid him no attention and disappeared with his brothers.


	3. ∆ Clock Strikes THREE

**∆ Clock Strikes THREE**

 

"I really wonder what you are." A voice greeted me as soon as I came to. I sat up and winced. Raito was sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry but the only answer I have is, I am a human." I replied, lifting the blanket a bit to see my right leg was bandaged. "Is Ayato okay?" I asked.

"He's sleeping in his room," Raito answered then crawled towards me. "A human can't do this to us."

"Well, that's what I'd like to know. I don't even want to get stuck with you. I want to go home to Yuma." I said.

Raito examined me. "And it frustrates me you have the advantage not to fear us because we can't harm you."

"Want to try sucking my blood?" I questioned.

He eyed me dangerously and got closer. He brought his face to my neck and breathed. "Make it quick if you want. I'm very ticklish." I warned.

He opened his mouth but as soon as his fangs touched my skin, he fell back, cradling his head in one hand. "I don't know the reason of this, get it?" I said and got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

ØØØØ

I was even crankier when I got to know it was that time of the month. The ride to school was silent and class was boring. Until, I heard someone, a human of my class talking to his friend.

"Nana, let's go to the fireworks festival tonight!" he chirped happily. The girl he was talking to grinned.

"Really? Where?" she'd asked.

"The park down the road from here."

"Meet me at the shrine at 10pm."

The boy nodded and left.

I glanced at Ayato behind. Fireworks festival seems fun. There are variety of foods and games to play. I've been to a festival once with Yuma, Ruki, Kou and Azusa but it was a Snow Festival at Sapporo. I got up and walked to him when the class was finally empty. I poked his cheek. His eyes were closed, sleeping.

"Ayato," I whispered. "Let's go to the fireworks festival."

"Why would I?" he asked, opening an eye. I flinched, surprised by his actions and regained my composure shortly.

"Why won't you?"

"It's crowded and boring. Go by yourself if you want." He said and went back to sleep. I pouted slightly and left the class.

At my temporary home, I took a short shower and wore the clothes Reiji had provided (and he told me to go shopping for clothes because he's done buying clothes for me). It was after dusk when I set out without anyone noticing.

I followed the boy's direction, from the school, down the road. From a distance, I could hear the crowd and the smell of food. I quickened my pace and finally arrived at the scene. I was delighted!

However, the thought left me as soon as I stopped in front of a Takoyaki stall. I have no money because all these while, Reiji was the one who provided my food. My shoulders sagged in defeat. I really need Yuma by my side.

"Money, is that what you need?" a voice whispered. I turned my head and saw a guy with an eye patch.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm a random passerby." He waved his hand. "I came here to have fun but I'm by myself. Do you need company?"

I smiled. "I do need one!"

"Let's go have fun, then." He smirked and I followed him.

-

Ayato woke up from his sleep due to the headache. It was becoming worse each time. He massaged his neck and clicked his tongue. "She must've gone there by herself." He murmured.

Every movement became painful. He winced when he stood to walk home. Despite that, he managed to get out of the school ground. Walking back, he heard noises from the festival and glanced at it. The smell urged him to come.

Takoyaki, here he comes.

-

"Let me try!" I grabbed the rifle from his hands and he stepped away from the spot.

"Best of luck." He said and I pulled the trigger. The fake bullet hit the plush toy and it fell down. We cheered and he tackled me in a friendly hug, his bittersweet scent filling up my nostrils.

"Your words hit the toy." I grinned as the shopkeeper picked the toy up. He brush some dirt off it then handed the toy to me, smiling.

"Thank you!" we chorused and left. On the way, the eye patched guy bought a cotton candy and we shared it. If anyone were aware of my situation, they'd run away and tell me that I'm stupid for trusting a stranger so easily.

Despite the fact, I felt safe with him. Sure his appearance is weird and all but he's cool. Besides, if anything were to happen, I have my own strategy on how to escape. We stopped at a bench and stared at the people passing by.

I tilted my head to one side. "I know it's weird asking you now," I spoke and he turned to me. "But who are you?"

The guy giggled and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Tsukinami Shin, just a lonely passerby and wanted to have fun." He replied.

"I'm Akatsuki Kizuna. Nice to meet you! Which school are you from?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I'm in college but far away from here. It's semester break."

"Oh, you're older?" I examined him up and down. "But you look young!"

Shin smiled. "'Course I do."

"Well," I held out one hand. "Thanks for accompanying me tonight."

He shook my hand and nodded. "Thank you, too."

I stood and brushed my back lightly. "I've to go now. My brother would be angry for coming home late." I lied. Gosh, since when I own a brother? And since when Ayato's my brother? Not to mention, SINCE WHEN I HAVE A HOME AS OF NOW?

Shin frowned for a moment then spoke, "Can't you wait until the fireworks go off?"

I pursed my lips into a thin line. "I'm afraid not."

"That's sad. Well, until we meet again, Yuu." He grinned and I walked away. He doesn't sound normal at the second thought. Honestly, I really wanted to see the fireworks but it's almost 12 I'm sure Ayato's hurting because anything can hap-

"Oi."

I spun and gasped. "Oh! What are you doing here?" I questioned in surprise. Ayato held up his one hand and I understood.

"Takoyaki," I giggled. "Thought you weren't going to come."

"How can I not?" he scowled. "The headache was going to kill me."

"Ah, so it led us here, eh?" another voice spoke. We turned. There stood the Sakamaki brothers. Shuu, Reiji, Subaru, Raito and Kanato. I waved at them.

"Let's watch the fireworks!" I said. None of them replied but still, they followed me to the spot where we could see the fireworks clearly.

It irked me. I wanted to go home. Back to Yuma, Ruki, Kou and Azusa. I'm not in good terms with the Sakamaki brothers and neither are they with each other. The sole reason why they came may be because of the slight headache they were having as well.

Reiji informed me that the Blood-bond affected Ayato. Even so, it affected them a little as well when I'm in great danger. Just who the heck put this Blood-bond curse on me?! Wait.

If they are affected only when I'm facing a great danger, and given that they came here because they were having a headache... doesn't that indicate I was in a danger not long before?

I looked up to the sky in sync with the fireworks. Tsukinami Shin.

ØØØØ

Tsukinami Carla smirked. "You played well. She didn't know you were investigating her."

"Of course, brother. I'm good with girls." Shin snarled.

"The Mukami brothers will arrive shortly. They sensed her earlier."

"I can't wait for the war."

-

The sound of the lightning jolted me awake. I'm not scared of lightning but I'm not fond of it. I winced when the thunder rolled. "I thought it's fall season..." I blinked, muttering out loud before opening the windows wide.

The wind was blowing strongly and I winced at the impact. The trees swayed, trying hard to stay uprooted to the ground. "Wow..." I smiled slightly when I saw the garden just outside the mansion. I didn't really know it existed. Or more like I haven't even got a time to properly enjoy this scenery.

When the lightning flashed before my eyes, I squealed and quickly shut the windows. A thought came to my mind. "THE CLOTHES!" I yelled and ran to my bathroom. Apparently, I've let the bathroom windows open to dry my clothes (yes, I washed them by myself).

Too late, it was drenched. I pouted and took it. I'm guessing the rain had fallen earlier before I was woken up by the sound. _"Kizuna."_

I froze. D-did someone just call me?  _"Kizuna. Come out. We've arrived."_  I turned my head and saw no one. Ghosts? I'm living with vampires though.

_"Kizuna, it's me Yuma! How many times should we call you!"_

"Yuma?!" I screeched and as fast (maybe faster) than lightning, I darted out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. I groaned when I realized it wasn't the front door but the back door so I had to climb up once again and ran to the other side.

Finally, I came upon the huge front door. Opening it slightly, I peeked to see if it's really them or my imaginations. I saw Ruki smiling and Yuma waving. "GUYS!" I screamed and ran outside, not caring if it's raining or thundering or whatever shit is happening.

I got into a bone-crushing hug with Yuma and squealed happily. "I missed you guys so much!" I jiggled around happily and bro fist-ed with Kou.

"Is this those bastards' mansion?" Azusa looked up.

"Sakamaki? Yeah. I kind of ran into here when I was chased." I shrugged.

"Shall we go home?" Ruki spoke.

I wanted to nod vigorously but I remembered something and my shoulders sagged. "I can't go home." I murmured.

"Why not?" Kou asked.

I turned my head to the mansion and sighed. "I'm cursed with one of the Sakamaki. We can't go far from each other or he'll get hurt." I said.

"Who cares? He's the one who's hurting, not you." Yuma said.

"He'll die and I don't want anyone to die because of my selfishness." I replied.

"Curse or no curse, no one's going home tonight, darlings." A voice interrupted us all and suddenly the rain had stopped. There stood two men, with devilish smirks that give me the creeps. I recognized one.

It was still dark since it's nighttime but I could make out his face clearly. I gasped. "Shin!"

"Seems like a war is declared." Reiji spoke. We turned our heads. Okay. Since when?

"Because this is our territory." Raito came.

"And no one's snatching my life away." Ayato growled, curling an arm around my chest, pulling me close.

Shin grinned and Ruki frowned.


End file.
